


Drabble: The Nice And Accurate RTFM Of Anathema Device, Witch

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 05:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: From a prompt about Anathema and writing her own prophecies.





	Drabble: The Nice And Accurate RTFM Of Anathema Device, Witch

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt about Anathema and writing her own prophecies.

Anathema Device is a professional descendant.

She also writes user guides.

It's pretty similar: both prophecies and user guides attempt to divine the existence and behaviors of some future person and to describe their reality nicely and accurately. Anathema can predict that they'll try to skip step 3. She knows that there will be someone who will need to be told specifically not to try to re-install the operating system.

It helps her understand Agnes a lot better. She knows she got Agnes's ability: Anathema can predict with 100% confidence that fucking Gary in Finance will never read the instructions.

**Author's Note:**

> [prompt post on dreamwidth](https://lannamichaels.dreamwidth.org/1056037.html?thread=6650149#cmt6650149); [this drabble on tumblr](https://lannamichaels.tumblr.com/post/186687485335/drabble-the-nice-and-accurate-rtfm-of-anathema)


End file.
